


wonted

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Lusa’s brows furrow and he sputters indignantly. “What was that for?!”“I told you something in my mind and your reply was too predictable and nice,” Esper explains, still close enough that his breath fans over Lusa’s face.





	wonted

**Author's Note:**

> im gay im gay im GAY

“I love you.”

The soft words, combined with such a barrage of kisses, pressed into the crook of his neck, all along the column and the shivering throat, is more than a little breathtaking. Not even taking into account that it had been breathtaking  two minutes in and they’d already been sitting here for at least half an hour now, if not longer — Esper’s honestly not sure.

But once Lusa wants to do something, there is literally no way to stop him. Esper knows. And Lusa had apparently decided to shower him with affection that he doesn’t know how he’d earned. If he were to ask, Lusa would probably just tell him, ‘Nothing, just felt like it. You always deserve it,’ just like he always does.

There’s a feeling rising in Esper’s chest (alongside the warmth of affection already there) when he realizes he can imagine what Lusa would say without a single word from either of them. He can’t place it; just like he can’t place a lot of emotions.

On instinct, he hits a lightly-balled fist against Lusa’s chest, pulling his attention from the pale neck he’d been laving with his tongue.

A questioning sound leaves Lusa’s throat, eyes looking up through a curtain of long lashes. Esper huffs back at him, resting his hand against the plane of Lusa’s chest instead of pulling it away.

“You’re a dumbass,” he mutters under his breath.

Lusa’s brows furrow and he sputters indignantly. “What was  _that_  for?!” he questions, puffing out his cheeks in mock anger. He’s more curiously confused than actually angry. Esper’s insults haven’t carried an ounce of heat for years now.

It’s all too easy to lean down and capture those lips that have been worshipping him for who knows long long now into a kiss. He doesn’t pull away for a long time; for as long as his breath allows him not to. Not that Lusa is complaining in the slightest.

They kiss a few more times,just small pecks that fill the air with loud smacks and make them want to giggle like schoolgirls.

“I told you something in my mind and your reply was too predictable and nice,” Esper explains, still close enough that his breath fans over Lusa’s face.

Lusa barks out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Esper’s midriff and holding him close. “And that makes  _me_ a dumbass  _how_ , exactly?”

“Well, you’re just so predictable,” Esper says, trying to hide the fact that half his face is pure crimson right now.

“Uh-uh, sure. Why don’t we test it, then? What’d you tell me in your mind?”

A sigh leaves Esper’s lips and he looks away. His voice is still low, even a little hesitant. “I just asked you how I’ve earned all this affection today.”

Lusa — somehow — pulls him even closer, letting him rest his chin on his shoulder. They’re so close now that he can feel the warmth of Esper’s moonstone through both their shirts.

“You didn’t do anything, Es. You don’t  _need_ to do anything to make me wanna spoil you, y’know,” the brawler tell him, just like he’d known he would. “You deserve all those kisses all the time, and you should prepare yourself because I’m gonna give ‘em to ya.”

Esper can’t do much else than yelp as Lusa knocks him over, looming over him with a wide and toothy grin. And then he descends onto Esper’s face, peppering kisses wherever he can reach; his forehead, nose, eyelids, brows, down his cheek, scar and back up his chin to reach his lips and do the same on the other side. Esper chuckles when he reaches the sensitive shell of his ear and toys with it.

“See, you said the exact same thing I knew you would!”

“Yeah, maybe, but the surprise kisses were still a surprise, riiiiight?” Lusa drawls the last word, matching it completely with the shit-eating grin still present on his face.

Esper wants to tell him he’d expected that too, he really want to, but that’d be a big, fat lie. He resigns with another sign. “Yeah…”

Lusa beams at him and he can’t tear his eyes away from those dimples and crinkled eyes. Esper finds himself unconsciously copying the expression and pulling Lusa flush atop himself, squeezing him like a giant teddy bear.

“See, I still surprise you!” Lusa sounds so happy with himself that Esper’s heart swells with that familiar warmth again.

“Of course you can.”

So maybe Lusa has him at his mercy yet again, sprinkling lovebites and kisses along his neck and face, but maybe Esper doesn’t want it any other way right now. Maybe Lusa is right and maybe if he shuts out the perfectionistic part of his brain (maybe he deserves it. maybe he doesn’t have to do anything to be worthy of this love) he can enjoy this to the fullest.

Maybe even he deserves the affection.


End file.
